


Танец

by Babak



Series: Songfic challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 3 — песня, напоминающая вам летнее времяLuis FonsiDispasito
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Songfic challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510
Kudos: 4





	Танец

Оби-Ван устал, и ему совершенно не нравится весь этот шум на танцполе, громкая, пусть и заводная, музыка, и он уже думает над тем, чтобы незаметно уйти. Тут душно и жарко, вокруг много потных тел, Кеноби морщится и его немного ведёт в сторону от выпитого алкоголя.

Неожиданно, в толпе к нему подходит парень, напевающий ту же песню тихо, для себя, мелодичным голосом. У него загорелое тело и ловкие, гибкие движения, он двигается в такт музыке и вызывающе изгибается, на пухлых губах блуждает соблазнительная улыбка, а темные волосы растрёпаны.

И Оби-Ван просто не может отказаться от такого, он танцует в ритме, и аккуратно проводит по талии незнакомца, не позволяя себе лишнего, зная, что того и так наверняка много кто хотел за сегодня потрогать. Но тот лишь смеется, горячий, гораздо теплее даже воздуха вокруг, он обвивает руками шею Кеноби, но не целует, сохраняет желаемую мужчиной дистанцию.

Или хотя бы ее вид.

Но Оби-Вану слишком сильно нравится все происходящее, чтобы он мог хоть как-то противостоять этим губам и он с желанием двинулся навстречу. Кеноби не давит, ему важно, чтобы все было обоюдно, да и от незнакомца вроде не несло так сильно алкоголем, как от всех остальных. Поэтому он наслаждается сильным телом возле него и целует губы, кусает шею, смеется от переполняющей тело эйфории.

— Энакин, — шепчет парень, откидывая шею и тихо, грудно урча.

— Оби-Ван, дорогой, — отвечает Кеноби и мурлычет ему в ухо, проводя прохладной ладонью по спине. — Не желаешь… сбежать отсюда?

— С радостью, — и Энакин тянет его из клуба, но неожиданно останавливается, выглядит одновременно окрыленным и виноватым. Две девушки смотрят на него укоризненно и улыбаются Оби-Вану. Как ни странно, он находит знакомыми обоих.

— Мы понимаем, что вы хотели бы что-то обсудить, но на нужен этот парень, при чем в более трезвом состоянии. — улыбается одна из них, с серебряными волосами, Асока.

— Вот именно, мне еще должны починить машину, — смеется вторая, Падме́. — Знаешь, он прекрасный механик, — она протягивает ему визитку. — Держи, а теперь, нам пора уходить. Просто поверь, он потом будет злым и недовольным, поэтому лучше это сделать сейчас.

— Вы ужасны, — стонет Энакин, и целует Оби-Вана в щеку, словно обещание. — Ладно, но если ты мне не позвонишь как минимум до следующей недели, я тебя найду.

— А теперь перестань давать мрачные обещания и просто улыбнись, я собиралась вас познакомить целомудренно в кафе, а ты только что чуть не отдался ему прямо там, где твоя вечная колкость? — Падме́ и Асока тихо смеются и уводят недовольного парня, оставляя Кеноби с визиткой в руках.

И с незначительным стояком в штанах.

Правда, незначительным.

Оби-Ван решает, что познакомиться с Энакином еще раз завтра вечером. Или днём, это не имеет значения.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
